


Shadows past

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Child Abuse, Christmas, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Horror, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Underage Sex, Sadness, Slave Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Suffering, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin doesn't want to celebrate life day. It reminds him to much of his past. Sadly however everyone else keeps pushing him until he snaps.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year. Life day one of the worst day's of his life. Every year it was the same thing. Everyone would laugh and smile enjoying the holiday while he sat there remembering his past.

Every year someone would tell him to smile and he wanted to run to scream to break everything. But all he did was clench his hand and wish for the terrible day to end.

It wasn't that he hated life day like some would say. It wasn't that he had no life day spirit or his heart was to small.

No it was how every year on life day he would remember the horror he faced as a child.

You see while everyone was celebrating and smiling and laughing with there families he would remember how his life day went when he was still a slave.

Instead of celebrating with his mother they were often separated for the day and forced to do different tasks. While everyone else in the universe opened presents. He got nothing but pain.

While everyone smiled he was crying. He was crying because every year the hutts would throw a life day party and ever since he was five. He would be given to someone on life day and raped. While kids played with toys adults played with him. Life day was never a fun time for slaves.

Then there was the laughing. He hated how they laughed. It reminded him of when people would grab him and laugh at his tears laugh at how he begged them to stop.

He hated life day and he wished every year it would go away but it never did. Every year he had to relive his pain. He could still feel there hands touching him or there breathe that reaked of alcohol while they kissed him.

He sat on a chair looking at the tree and wishing it will burn.

"Master?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by Ahsoka."

He flinched before looking at her.

"Yes snips."

She crossed her arms.

"How come your not helping."

"I don't want to."

She huffed before saying.

"You have to help."

"No I don't. Leave me alone Ahsoka."

Ahsoka glared at him before saying.

"Fine be that way. I don't know what your problem is but your acting like a jerk."

He looked away willing the tears away. She didn't understand. She could never understand.

When he didn't say anything else Ahsoka left.

He sat there in silence staring at the tree.

Somewhere else on the ship Ahsoka stomped over and crossed there arms with a frown.

Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, Jesse and Kix were all there putting up decorations.

"What's wrong commander."

Rex looked at her worried.

"It's my master. He's being such a jerk. He won't even help put up decorations."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I know Ahsoka. Anakin acts like this every year. I always have to tell him to stop acting like a best this time of year."

"I know what is wrong with him. He's ruining the holidays."

"Now Ahsoka, that's not nice."

"Yeah but it's true."

Cody frowned before saying.

"I'm not a fan of General Skywalker's behavior recently as well."

Jesse scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, the General has been kind of rude recently. He won't even talk to us."

Fives looked annoyed.

"We should tell him to stop acting like that and celebrate with us."

"Yeah, Fives is right."

"Thank you Commander."

Obi-Wan cut in.

"I don't think we should do anything just yet. I think this year he might come around."

Everyone looked unsure at that.

A few days later and it was life day. Anakin awoke and instantly wanted to hurl.

He tried to hide in his blankets but Ahsoka busted into his room shouting out.

"It's life day. Get up master and celebrate."

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

When Ahsoka realized he wasn't getting up she frowned and went to find Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, Anakin won't wake up. He's hiding in bed."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'll go talk to him. How about you get the men."

Obi-Wan walked to Anakin's room and opened the door.

"Get up Anakin. Your a grown adult stop acting like a youngling and come out of your room. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Leave me alone master."

"No, it's life day we should be celebrating."

"I don't want to celebrate."

"What is with you. Get out of bed now."

Anakin groaned but got out of bed.

"Happy?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"I don't really care."

"Anakin!!! What is wrong with you."

Anakin looked away and bit his lip.

"Let's just go everyone is waiting for me after all."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but followed him into the mess hall where everyone was waiting to open there presents.

Anakin sat far away and frowned not even trying to have a good time.

Everyone just ignored him and started opening gifts.

They laughed and had fun ignoring how Anakin dug his nails into his flesh hand or how any loud noise would cause him to flinch.

The more he stayed the more he started panicking. He didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to be somewhere safe.

He got up and started trying to leave before Ahsoka shouted out.

"Master where are you going?"

He turned around feeling dizzy with fear."

"You haven't opened your gift."

At this point everyone was looking at him and he could hear them whispering.

He took a step back which caused Ahsoka to frown.

"Come on Anakin. Stop acting like a baby and come over here."

"I think I'm going to go."

"You can't go."

He looked toward the exit and tried to walk over but a few of his men stopped him.

"Come on General have some fun."

Fives stumbled clearly drunk and he took a step back looking around at everyone staring at him. Someone in the corner laughed and he felt himself panic.

"Let me through now."

He could hear his voice shaking.

"Were not going to do that General. The commander and General Kenobi made it very clear you are to celebrate life day with us.

Jesse and Fives tried to throw there arms around his shoulder but he pushed them off.

"Don't touch me."

Everyone frowned before Rex and Cody stepped forward.

"Calm down General. There is no reason to get upset."

"Come on sir. We just want to spend life day with you."

"Well I don't want to. Now. Let. Me. Leave."

"Enough!!!"

Everyone turned to see Obi-Wan standing there.

"Sit down Anakin. Your ruining life day for everyone."

He started shaking in rage and grief. He felt like he was about to explode.

He shakily walked to his seat trying to control his temper.

"Thank you Anakin. Now if you could just smile and pretend your happy that would be gr-

~CRASH!!!!!~

He was breathing heavily and curling his fingers while shaking in rage. He had grabbed the closest object which happened to be a snow globe and threw it to the floor.

"SHUT THE KRIFF UP!"

"ANAKIN!"

"SIR!"

"Master!"

"I HAVE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! BUT YOU WON'T BECAUSE YOUR ALL SELFISH!"

He pointed his finger out into the crow of onlookers.

He looked at there shocked and angry faces.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HATE THIS STUPID HOLIDAY?!"

He could see a few people look at him wearily.

"BEFORE I WAS BROUGHT TO THE JEDI TEMPLE! I WAS A SLAVE!"

He could feel there shock at that.

"EVERY YEAR JABBA WOULD HAVE THESE HOLIDAY PARTY'S AT HIS PALACE. WHERE ALL THE SLAVER'S AND BOUNTY HUNTERS AND SCUM BAGS OF THE GALAXY!

He growled out each name.

"WOULD COME TOGETHER AND DRINK AND LAUGH AND HAVE FUN!"

He started pointed at himself.

"BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THE SLAVES?! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME?!"

He slammed his fist down

"DO YOU?!?!"

Some people flinched.

"THE PEOPLE LIKE ME!"

He stabbed his finger into his chest.

"WERE FORCED TO SERVE THEM! WE WERE FORCED TO SERVE THEM AGAINST ARE WILL!"

He started panting in rage.

"THEY RAPED ME EVERY YEAR SINCE I WAS, FIVE FORCEDAMN, YEARS OLD!"

He held up his fingers showing the number five.

"I WAS RAPED ON LIFE DAY, OVER, AND OVER, AGAIN!"

His body shaked every time he said over.

"SO I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT JUMPING AROUND IN JOY TODAY! I'M SORRY THAT I WAS A KRIFFING SLAVE. IT MUST BE SUCH AN INCONVENIENCE TO ALL OF YOU! THAT I WON'T SMILE AND, GET OVER IT!"

His face twisted into something ugly at that.

"MERRY KRIFFING LIFE DOWN SCUM BAGS! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, TOWARD YOUR PRECIOUS HOLIDAY!"

He was crying at this point but he didn't care. He looked at all of them. He looked at there shocked faces and he ran. No one stopped him when he left the mess hall to shocked to move.

He ran as fast as he could away from them because he didn't want to look at them he was so angry and his throat was raw from all the yelling.

He ran until he found his room and locked himself inside sobbing. For year's he had tried to hide his past. For year's he tried to endure life day. But it was all for nothing because he finally snapped.

He sobbed into his pillow before finally the only good thing happened to him on life day.

He passed out.


	2. I'm free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's life is changed and his outburst on life day. He finally learns more about himself and the people around him. This causes him to finally become free.

He awoke the next day feeling cold. His body was shivering and he whined trying to save heat. Space had always seemed cold to him but, today it seemed especially cold. His teeth chattered while he yawned and stretched his back. He was thinking about the day ahead before everything that happened yesterday, hit him like a ton of bricks.

He panicked feeling terrified. He had spent years trying to hide his past and after yesterday everyone knew. He could feel himself hyperventilating. He had completely flipped out yesterday. He probably ruined everyone's life day with his flip out. They were probably going to hate him even more, after what he did yesterday. He had never been more ashamed in his life.

He could feel tears slide down his cheeks and he chocked on a sob, trying to hide in his blankets. For a while it worked but, of course his alarm goes off. He thinks about ignoring it but. He's supposed to be going over battle plans and he doesn't want everyone to hate him, any more than they already do. He got up on shaky legs and walked to the fresher. He tried not to hurl. He took a shower before putting clean clothes on.

He didn't feel like eating his appetite was completely gone. He could feel his limbs shaking and he tried willing them to stop.

He shakily stepped outside his room and started walking to the bridge.

Anytime, a trooper saw him. They looked away. Some troopers would even go a different way after seeing him.

He could hear there whisper's behind his back but, he didn't know what they were saying.

He felt tense and unstable walking to the bridge. He felt like he didn't belong in his own skin. It was a horrible feeling and he felt nauseous.

When he walked onto the bridge everyone stared at him silently. Before quickly turning away and working on something.

He walked over to the table and noticed how no one looked at him. Rex and Ahsoka who stood on either side of him, scooted away from him. They both looked uncomfortable being near him and wouldn't look at him. He tried to hide how it made him feel by clenching his fists. He felt his nails dig into his flesh and he let the pain ground him.

He made sure to hide how he was feeling. Remembering what his mom told him. 

"Never show your real feelings to a slaver."

He almost gasped at that. Shaken to the core by the realization. He didn't want to call the people he thought of as family, slavers. But he knew that he couldn't trust any of them.

They would not help him in his time of need and that realization hurt. He made sure to tighten his shields before turning to the task at hand.

The meeting was awkward. No one looked at him or addressed him at all. When ever he spoke they all looked uncomfortable. No one wanted to be near him and they didn't listen to a word he said.

When the meeting was over he walked away. It was lunch time but he still didn't have an appetite. The people around him disgusted him.

Everyone continued to avoid him and he pretended like it didn't bother him. He tried to fix his ship but the moment he walked into the hanger. The crew looked away and ignored him. Some of them even left the room.

He gritted his teeth and left the hanger feeling like an outsider. He almost cried when he heard the sighs of relief when he left.

He went back to his room and stayed there all day. Hiding from the outside world and trying to pick his crumbling world up.

At night, When he started feeling hungry he moved through the vents and grabbed ration bars from the mess. He didn't think he could stomach dealing with everyone else.

For the next couple of days, he made sure to avoid everyone and stayed in his room.

When they were finally going into battle. No one addressed him. Instead they only listened to Obi-Wan or Ahsoka.

He pushed down his feelings and focused on the mission.

When he got into the gunship everyone was really uncomfortable and moved away from him. He ignored them and instead focused on the mission.

When they got down there bomb's were exploding around him. But he ignored it all and focused on the task at hand. 

It didn't take long before the republic was winning. The Separatist's army was being pushed back and the battle was starting to end. 

He ducked behind a rock trying to catch his breath. That was when he got an idea. A horrible idea one that he had never really considered before.

He looked at the retreating droids and wondered. What would happen if he just, didn't reflect the blaster bolts? If he just let them hit him.

He contemplated it. Twirling around the thought. He looked at the retreating droids and before he could think about it

He stood up and moved out of cover. He stood there. Before he turned off his lightsaber. He could feel the suprise and shock from the troopers around him.

He smiled feeling almost excited for what he was about to do.

He heard some of his men call out to him. It was the first time they had spoken to him in a few days. But he ignored them. Instead he focused on the droids in front of him. He walked forward unarmed and by himself.

The droids were confused watching him walk toward them. But one of the droids pointed at him and shouted out.

"Fire."

He smiled and closed his eyes. When the blaster shot hit him. His chest erupted in pain and he felt himself fall to the ground.

He grunted on impact but smiled and looked at the beautiful sky.

He looked at it. Feeling his eyes grow heavy and his energy fade. He grinned before shouting out.

"I'M FREE!!!!"

He watched the sky feeling freedom for the first time in his life.

He breathed before slowly shutting his eyes and letting the darkness take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pretty sure he's dead.


	3. Happy ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens more stuff happens. Everyone is kind of upset.

For one minute, it was like the whole galaxy had stopped. The moment Anakin Skywalker was shot.

The men called for Kix who was already rushing over. A moment later Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came rushing over.

Anakin lay on the ground surrounded by his own blood, with a hole in his chest.

Ahsoka screamed and fell to the ground.

The men quickly picked off the remaining droids trying to protect there Jedi and medic. Kix quickly started working on him while cursing.

Obi-Wan stared numbly at his old padawan. Before looking at Ahsoka. She was sitting on her knees and crying in fear and horror.

He fell to the ground and held her close. After a moment of crying she started whispering over and over again in an almost trance.

"He did it to himself."

"He did it to himself."

"He did it to himself."

She chocked on a sob and he pulled her closer.

"I know."

He cried looking at the man he raised since he was nine years old. He watched Kix struggle to save him.

He looked at Anakin with tears in his eyes. There was never enough time to say I love you. Three simple words but he never said them. Anakin never knew how much he cared for him. How much he loved him. He cried thinking about all the things Anakin would never hear or do or see. He cried looking at Anakin who was gone to soon.

Ahsoka she'd picked up Anakin's fallen lightsaber and now held it to her chest as though it was a life line.

Anakin had been her brother yet she had never told him. She had never told him that she loved him and now he would never here it again.

She cried thinking about the way they had acted recently. She wanted to give him space. She thought that if he had space everything would be okay.

But it wasn't okay. She looked at his lightsaber and saw her reflection in the metal. She instantly looked away feeling disgusted with herself.

The truth was. She didn't do what she did to, give him space. She did it because, she was uncomfortable and she didn't want to talk about it. She was just hoping everything would go back to normal.

But it didn't and now they would never talk about it.

She looked at Obi-Wan and saw a broken man. Obi-Wan had done the same thing as her. Even if he didn't admit it and that made her angry. She stared at him and realized she hated him. He was just as bad as he was but he would never admit it and that makes him worse.

Obi-Wan could feel Ahsoka glaring at him and he looked her in the eyes. He instantly knew what she was thinking and looked away in shame.

The reason he had been treating Anakin like this was because he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about how he had hurt Anakin when he was younger. How he hurt him for years. He was ashamed and embarrassed by his behavior. So he avoided Anakin hoping the problem would go away.

In the end that problem didn't go away and now his padawan is laying in his own blood.

When Anakin had walked out of cover and dropped his weapon. He could have helped him. He could have used the force. There was enough time but, he didn't. Some part of him. Some horrible dark and twisted part of him. Wanted Anakin to get shot.

He almost threw up thinking about how he had smiled when Anakin had gotten shot. Only to blink out of it by everyone's shouts. But in that moment he was so happy to see Anakin get hurt.

He felt disgusted by himself. He had raised Anakin and he has allowed him to get shot.

He stared at Anakin's body for a long time until it was time to pack up. Kix rushing Anakin to the medbay. Trying to save his life.

When they got back to the resolute Cody walked to the room he shared with Rex and sat down heavily. A few minutes later and Rex joined him.

"Are you okay Rex?"

"I didn't help him."

Cody stared at the wall over Rex's shoulder.

"Neither did I."

"Cody, I'm his captain. My job is to look out for him. But I didn't. When he talked about his past. I didn't help him because every time I saw him it was like looking in a mirror."

"I know. I heard a lot of the men avoided him because all they could see was themselves and if they stayed near him they were going to break down and that would get them killed."

"We didn't help him Cody."

He pressed his palm to his face.

"Why didn't we help him?"

"I don't know."

"We promised to help our brothers."

Cody stared at his haunted expression.

"Maybe it was because he wasn't our brother and we thought the General or the commander were going to help him."

"But they didn't."

"No, they didn't."

"He was there brother."

"I know."

"Why didn't they help him?"

"I don't know."

"Why did he do it?"

"I think you know why?"

Rex huffed.

"Yeah, I do."

Rex walked over and sat on the bed.

"Do you think he's going to survive?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he'll want to survive."

"I don't know."

Rex stared at the floor.

"Where were you when he....."

Rex broke off but there was no need. Cody already knew what he was going to say.

"I was next to General Kenobi."

Rex looked at him in suprise.

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Obi-Wan use the force to save him?"

Cody looked away and nervously played with the blanket.

"Cody?"

"I saw him."

"What?"

Cody looked over feeling tears in his eyes.

"You know how much I care about Obi-Wan right?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can serve with him anymore."

"WHAT WHY?!?!?"

Cody gulped and looked away.

"When General Skywalker was shot. I was looking at Obi-Wan."

Rex frowned feeling confused

"Okay, so."

"Rex he did nothing. He watched and when General Skywalker was shot he smiled."

Rex stared at him in shock and looked horrified.

"That can't be true, he raised Skywalker since he was a kid."

"I know. But I saw him smile and I looked at General Skywalker who was falling to the floor and all I saw was you."

Rex stared at him.

"I can't work with him because General Kenobi isn't safe. General Skywalker was his brother and he let him die. Rex how many times did he let our brothers die on purpose?"

Cody was now breaking down sobbing.

"How many times did we leave a brother to die because we trusted him. I trusted him. He let his own brother get shot and did nothing about it. His own brother. So, what does that mean for us?"

Rex looked at him in horror before he hugged him.

"Who can we tell because I don't trust the commander."

"What do you mean Rex?"

"Obi-Wan isn't the only one who can use the force."

Cody sharply inhaled.

"We need to take our brothers and get out of here."

"Yeah."

Cody gripped Rex's arm's.

"Were bringing General Skywalker with us."

Rex pulled himself closer and cried.

"What if he doesn't want to deal with us."

"Then he can leave and we will let him be free."

Rex sniffled.

"What if he doesn't survive?"

"Then he's matching ahead of us."

Rex pressed his face into his chest.

"When we meet him again we can finally apologize."

"Yeah."

"Were going to make this right."

"Yes we are."

That night they slept cuddled together. Seeking comfort and in the morning they planned for there escape.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale chapter.

He awoke with a start. His heart was pounding and he was laying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He can feel himself tremor and his breathing was rattled as though it was in a cage.

There were tears in his eyes and he could feel a few slowly slide down his face. He sat up with a groan feeling terrible.

Yesterday had been really tough. After storming out on his family, he had gone to bed upset. He must have fallen asleep because when he looked at the clock. He noticed that he had slept through all of yesterday.

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door and he opened it. The horrible nightmare he had last night was still fresh in his mind.

"Hello Anakin."

He opened the door to see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan outside. They both looked really upset.

Obi-Wan moved forward and hugged him.

"I never knew how you felt."

He shuddered feeling tears in his eyes, but he pushed them back.

"It's okay."

"No it's not, I want to do better. You are my brother and you deserve better."

He held Obi-Wan while Ahsoka spoke up.

"Yeah, master that's why we have decided to change life day."

He pulled back looking at them in confusion.

"What?"

Ahsoka smiles and holds out a present.

"Put this on and then follow us."

Ahsoka handed him the present and he opened it while feeling curious. Inside he found a sweater with the jedi logo on it and the 501st stitched at the bottom.

He looked up while smiling softly and reverently tracing the 501st, at the bottom.

"Thank you."

He could see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were wearing the same things.

Ahsoka bounced next to Obi-Wan with an inpatient look.

"Hurry up Skyguy and put it on."

He happily changed and put on his sweater. It was warm and soft and he felt loved.

Obi-Wan who was waiting for him Knocked on his door and said.

"Come on Anakin."

He walked out the door and hugged his master.

"I love it."

"I'm glad to hear it."

When they pulled away Obi-Wan had a soft smile on his face.

"Come on Anakin."

He followed after Obi-Wan and was lead to the mess hall. He stepped inside and was enveloped in hugs.

Rex came up and apologized along with other people.

He hugged them and felt himself cry tears of joy. This was nothing like his dream. He felt happy and included when the 501st and 212th lead him further into the room.

Ahsoka called for everyone's attention saying.

"Today is the new life day."

He blinked in suprise and looked around. Everything was decorated for life day and there were presents under the makeshift tree.

He smiled when Rex happily handed him a present.

"It's from the 501st sir."

He took the small gift while saying.

"Thank you."

He opened it in front of everyone and gasped. With shaking fingers he reached, inside and pulled out a picture, that was taken of the 501st. He could see himself smiling with his arm slung over Rex and Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Thank you."

He could feel tears in his eyes and he quickly brushed them away.

Fives and Echo who were closest, pulled him into a hug while every started opening there gifts.

He relaxed into Fives and Echo's hold. He was safe here with his family.

He watched everyone laugh and have fun. It wasn't often that they got to enjoy themselves, so it was always a nice treat.

Ahsoka sat down next to him and said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright."

Ahsoka hugged him and looked at Obi-Wan. Who was standing with Cody. They were talking amongst themselves and Obi-Wan had a faint blush on his face. Ahsoka turned to Fives and said.

"Hey, Fives."

"Yeah, commander."

"I bet Cody has something special for Obi-Wan."

Fives looked over while smirking.

"Definitely."

Rex came over and sat down next to him while Rex looked at Fives and said.

"What are we looking at?"

Ahsoka joyfully pointed at Obi-Wan and Cody.

Rex looked over while laughing and taking a quick picture.

Fives leaned over and said.

"Captain, do you know what Cody got the General?"

Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea."

They all watched Cody pull out a small box. He handed it over to Obi-Wan while blushing.

Obi-Wan took it with a smile and opening it while gasping. Inside was a mandalorian charm bracelet.

They all watched Obi-Wan put it on his wrist. While he absentmindedly said.

"I bet Obi-Wan, is never going to take it off."

"Oh definitely."

They all nodded there heads while watching the entertainment.

Obi-Wan and Cody must have noticed there staring because Cody glared and Obi-Wan looked bright red. Cody even flipped Rex off who, was smirking and laughing.

Cody's eyes narrowed and he marched over. Rex only gave him a cheeky smile before saying.

"I'm telling."

Cody growled out.

"Don't you dare."

Rex quickly pulled out his comm and started typing a message before he was tackled by Cody.

"Hey, get off of me, you fat shaak!"

"Shut up Rex, you smell like a bantha."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

They rolled around while fighting each other.

Fives looked delighted and made sure to take a video for future blackmail. Eventually Cody managed to grab the comm out of Rex's hand, by twisting his arm.

Rex growled while glaring at his brother.

"Damn it."

Cody smirked dangling the comm in front of Rex's face, while everyone watched.

They must have noticed the staring because Rex barked out.

"Continue with what you were doing!"

Everyone jumped before going back to partying and enjoying themselves.

Rex grumbled for a while before Ahsoka gave him her comm. He thanked her before telling his brothers.

Obi-Wan and Cody disappeared somewhere after the fight, but he was to tired to look for them.

He blinked heavily while trying to stay awake, but it was really hard because he was warm and comfortable.

He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke up. There was a large cuddle pile around him. He smiled looking at his family that were wrapped around each other sleeping peacefully.

He sighed before falling back asleep with his family surrounding him.


End file.
